Black Ebony
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: No one knew what Ebony Estelle was. Undertaker x OC
1. Monster

It was a pale, gusty late afternoon in August. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the mountains, shedding rays of pink and orange across the once-blue sky and the occasional cloud. Children rushed home to their parents, who already had dinner ready and the fields worked. For miles, there was not anyone within sight. Shops were closed, and everyone had reached home already, that is until a lone figure appeared on the horizon.

The figure walked gracefully, placing one heeled boot after another. A slight click could be heard as they did. Hair as white as snow blew in the gusts of wind, but eyes as dark as night remained calm on the road before her. Yes, the figure was a woman. The obvious being openly stated by her feminine body, and the light red lipstick on her full, plump lips. She was wearing clothes fitting of a windy afternoon, consisting of a dark black coat with brass buttons that went past her knees, a dark black dress that kept her warm and was held to her by the coat and a set of black heeled boots, also with brass buttons. On her arm, was a basket full of red, red roses. Surprisingly, they remained where they were in the basket, entirely unaffected by the gusty wind.

As she walked, she spoke not a word, ignoring her surroundings. She seemed deep in thought as she walked along, her eyes dark with mysterious emotions. It was impossible to tell how she was feeling or even what she was thinking, as her expression remained blank and her eyes swirled with too many emotions to read. Life seemed to drain her as she walked the lonely path she was meant to walk on for the rest of her life and wondered when death would find her.

* * *

No one knew was Ebony Estelle was. They were sure she wasn't human. Her tainted eyes and pure white hair were definitely an ungodly pair, but they could not figure out what she was if she wasn't human. What could she be? Some demon sent to slowly kill them with sharp glances and lethal smirks? Perhaps she was a goddess of the Underworld, sent by Hades to destroy them all with love and desire? It was a known fact that ever man she ran into desired after her so badly that it hurt, but even they were terrified when she looked at them with those black, hellish orbs with only threats of pain and torture reflected on the surface.

"I will see you again." She would say, and those who heard it knew it was a promise; a promise to return and slaughter them into tiny pieces.

Yes, no one knew was Ebony Estelle was.


	2. The Meeting

_**A/N: Sorry for this being short again, but I will try and make them longer. For the time being, read and enjoy! I am soo sorry if Undertaker seems a little OOC (Out of character). And since I forgot to mention it, the first couple chapters will be before the start of the anime, so its like a couple years before the original plot. Ciel and the others will come in soon. ^-^  
**_

Rain poured down heavily. Dry dirty roads quickly become wet, muddy roads. The unforgiving downpour refused to let up even slightly as it washed the blood away…

A silhouette stood out against the lonely roads. The night hung around the person, hiding any hints of their face. Blood, dark and crimson, covered the stone path, the walls, the alley, everything.

'_Why? Why did I kill them?'_

The person's head rose to look at the pale, pure white moon and the familiar abysses of mystery were unveiled before the light of the moon.

"Why did I kill them?" She asked aloud in a soft voice.

Her white hair, wet and darkened with blood, stuck to her soaked coat and skin. Her coat, covered in both blood and rain, was torn in some places revealing bruises and bleeding cuts. Her dress was torn as well, and permitted the dark purple patches and scars on her thighs and knees to be brought to light. She swayed and dropped to her knees, staring up at the sky and allowing the rain to wash the blood away as she continued to ask herself one question.

Why?

* * *

Undertaker sniffed the air and smiled.

"Blood. Blood has been shed."

He looked around.

"New customers for me!"

He followed the scent of blood and decaying flesh, wandering through the silent, betraying town. He silently pondered who had shed the blood he was smelling, and if they were dead as well. He smiled at the thought, hoping it was someone with beautiful flesh. He thought of touching skin as soft as silk, and as pure as snow on a winter night. Hair as light as a feather, as delicate as a white rose.

Undertaker paused in the entrance of the alleyway. A woman, crumbled to her knees before the taunting moon and relentless rain, blocked his vision of his next customers. He wound his fingers together, contemplating whether her skin would be as soft as silk and as pure as snow. Her hair _looked_ as light as a feather and as delicate as a white rose…splattered with red, crimson blood.

"Tell me, dearie, did you kill these people?"

Silence.

Undertaker silently wondered if she was dead, but this was proved incorrect when she finally spoke.

"I do not know."

She lifted her hands from her sides and pressed them to her numb temples.

"I don't know if I killed them or if I simply experienced their deaths. I do not know…"

The posture she took made her seem like a sinner repenting before a colossal god. For a moment, Undertaker thought her a Shinigami.

"Either way, if you did or did not kill them, why don't you go home? I will take care of these gents." Undertaker began walking towards the bodies.

"You're an undertaker."

He paused abruptly. Was it that obvious? Maybe it was because of his words. He pondered how he should reword what he said.

"Why yes, dearie, would you like to experience what it's like to sleep in a coffin?"

"You're a Shinigami as well."

He grinned. She definitely knew her stuff, didn't she?

"Retired." He replied simply, "How did you know?"

"You're famous." She replied, "And I have some connections."

"I see." He replied, remaining where he was.

"Would you let me help you?"

Surprised at her question, he turned halfway, and peered down at her disheveled form. She didn't shift even the slightest underneath his gaze.

"I must repent for that which I have done."

"You wish to become an undertaker?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, but let us get these bodies of out the rain. It'll destroy their lovely skin."


	3. An Asset

That was more than four years ago.

Ebony Estelle had become his apprentice and he greatly enjoyed this. He observed how elegantly she cut the skin of long dead corpses and how she made it her purpose to make them look better than they did when they were alive. He watched as she adorned their bodies with roses of all colors, and painted their skin a cream-white. She would often dress them in classy white dresses that rivaled the color of her rich hair, and put the darkest shade of red lipstick on them. Truly, even Undertaker did not know what Ebony Estelle was.

In the many years that they had worked together as teacher and student, he had learned very little about her. She rarely spoke and when she did so, it was only to present ideas about what he should do with the corpses or to answer a question. She never made conversation, and never did she laugh or smile (let alone tell jokes to make _him_ laugh). Even when he spoke of the day when she herself would become his customer she did not speak and merely continued with her work. She dressed the same way she did before he had met her, although adding a fancy black hat with an ocean blue feather placed delicately against it.

She rarely left the shop, and slept there, usually against her desk while she was studying or passed out against a coffin with the person she had worked on half-finished. When she fell asleep against her desk, Undertaker would find her propped up on her arms, a book underneath her. He would gently pull the book out, mark her place, and then grab a blanket from nearby and put it on her. If he found her when she was asleep against a coffin, he would just put a blanket over her and tell the body to watch her and tell him if she drooled, because he was curious.

"You should make the incision here, to avoid damaging any tissue. Got it, dearie?"

She had gotten used to him calling her "dear" or "dearie" and she didn't seem to mind either.

Undertaker watched as she gently made the incision into the man's chest. Her muscles remained loose and entirely calm as she did so and Undertaker couldn't help but smile. Her body made it obvious that she was meant for this job. She preformed incisions and added accessories to the bodies with an inhuman gracefulness. She genuinely cared for those who entered the shop in a coffin.

She nodded in response to his question and he smiled, turning away from her and going back to his work. The room fell silent for the most part, the only noises being the soft sounds of her removing things from the man and Undertaker continued to dress the woman whom was his client. As he was about to place a lily in her dark black hair, a hand abruptly grabbed his wrist. He looked to his apprentice, though he could barely see her through his bangs.

"What is it, dearie?"

"Why are you putting a lily in her hair?"

"Her family requested it, they did."

"But she'll look so pale."

Undertaker watched as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a basket of red roses. She grabbed one and gently cut off the thorny stem. She quickly stalked back over to him, grabbed the lily from his hands and put the rose there instead.

"The red of the rose will illuminate her naturally dark hair." Ebony explained as though she needed to. Undertaker flashed her a smile and put the flower in the woman's midnight black hair.

Undertaker knew what Ebony Estelle was.

_An asset._


	4. Rose Lullbye

It was an average day in the Undertaker Funeral Parlor. Undertaker worked on a young man while Ebony worked on a young teenaged girl. Undertaker glanced over at her and watched as she gently threaded a needle and then lowered her graceful hands to the girl's face, beginning to gently fix the large gash on her pale, dead cheek.

"Laying down on a bed of roses, bed of roses, bed of roses, laying down on a bed of roses…" Ebony began to sing softly, as she closed the skin.

"To you I sing this song. Darkness has come and found you, come and found you, but here you lay on a bed of roses, bed of roses, bed…"

She trailed off for a moment and Undertaker silently wondered if she would continue with her lullaby.

"Bed…of…red…red…roses." She dragged out the words and spoke in the softest tone Undertaker had ever heard.

"May peace find your lost soul and lift you up to heaven." She murmured, running a hand down the side of the girl's face.

Silence.

She had paused her sewing for now and the child looked much better than she did moments ago. It seemed almost as though her song had brought the girl's livelihood back. Undertaker let go of his customer's black coat and walked over, peering over Ebony's darkly clothed shoulder.

"My, she looks very alive. How did you do that, dearie?"

"It's the roses." She replied simply, keeping her eyes set on the child.

"The roses bring them back to life."

"I see. Keep up the good work, dearie." Undertaker said, beginning his way back to his customer.

That's why it was always roses…always roses.

_**A/N: Did you like her song? It will come up later in the story so keep it in mind. I came up with the song on my own and I'm really proud~! Please review! **_


	5. Match, Met

Ciel and Sebastian curiously peered around the shop, searching for the odd Undertaker who would hopefully give them information. Lau, Madame Red, and her butler, Grell stood behind them, looking around at the creepy shop. The shop was as it always was, only a certain funeral mortician was missing.

"If you require our services, I may be of some help." A soft, oddly beautiful _feminine_ voice spoke, causing the smallish party to look to the right, finding a woman leaning against a desk. She was leaned back, away from the light flowing in from the small, dusty window and the only visible feature about her were her dark, mysterious eyes. She leaned forward after a few minutes of not receiving an answer, and laid her chin on her hand which was supported by her elbow on her knee. It was then that they all saw the woman's face. Her skin was unusually pale, and the thick shade of dark black lipstick on her smiling, amused lips only made it more obvious and otherworldly. Her hair was the color of the purest white and only small strands escaped the dark black hat worn on her head. Her nails appeared to be very well taken care of, and were covered in a black nail polish, reflecting a dark nature. The rest of her outfit, a black dress much like the one worn by Madame Red and a set of ankle-high black shoes, reflected this even further and her body was situated atop the desk quite gracefully and calmly.

"Well? Do you require our services?" A glint flashed within her eyes, making even Sebastian shiver slightly. Nevertheless, he braved himself and stepped forward.

"We are looking for Undertaker. We wish to speak with him. May I ask who you are?" Sebastian's red-honey eyes bore into her dusky, unreadable ones. He hoped to make her fear him so she wouldn't step out of line or maybe attack his master, but he didn't see the slightest of fear, even as his demonic pupils manifested for three brief seconds.

"My name is Estelle. Estelle Ebony. Call me Black Ebony." She stood and moved to walk past him, but found that Sebastian had grabbed her wrist. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head back to look at him, ignoring the odd looks everyone within the group was giving the pair.

"You wish something of me?" She questioned, raising a white eyebrow. His eyes went wide for a small moment before he narrowed them and quickly let go. She gave a black smile.

"I see." She turned to the rest of the party, her eyes finding Ciel's single one. "Master Undertaker is here. I shall fetch him."

She walked over to a coffin nearby and bent over slightly, grabbing the edge of it and tugging it open gently. Undertaker popped out, looking at her with surprise.

"What is it, dearie? Do we have customers?" He asks, before noticing the party gathered in the shop. He stands and points at Ciel.

"Lord Phantomhive, did you come to experience what it is like to sleep in a coffin?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"We need information." Ciel stated.

"Well I would be very happy to supply such information...for a cost."

"A joke, of course." Ciel said, deadpanning.

"Why yes, Lord Phantomhive!"

The woman stepped forward.

"I will give you the information you require," She paused. "For free."

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Leaving the shop only two hours later, Ciel felt confident in the information he had received. He was determined to catch Jack the Ripper, regardless of what it took.

On a rooftop nearby, a figure watched the carriage roll down the road, red lips spread out across their face in a broad grin.

"I hope to see you again soon, Ciel Phantomhive."


	6. Rain

**_Rain_**

Ebony stared out the window stained by rain, noting how she couldn't see out the window. She crosses her arms, shifting to her left leg and narrows her eyes at the dark. She can feel the monster out there in the darkness, his hands stained crimson with human blood. She can smell it and she can't explain why. The smell tugged on something within her soul, maybe some shred of justice or goodness inside the dark; a small thread among ripped ones; a single light in total, midnight darkness; a flower inside the snow.

She knew, however, that there wasn't such a shred of justice or a light in the dark.

In the midst of her thoughts, she quickly noticed the presence behind her and tilted her head to the side to look at the person. She drew the bright, gloriously red rose and directed it at the person, her arm totally straight. Undertaker smirked broadly, his eyes casually gazing at the delicate curves of the petals of the freshly picked rose. He smiled softly, reaching up and touching the thorns that protruded from the green stem of the rose.

Blood dripped from his pricked finger, but he continued to gently stroke the rose.

"You are different tonight, Dearie. Is something wrong?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side at her.

She reached up and grabbed her black, raven-colored hat with her opposite hand and pulled it off, her snow-white hair cascading down her back.

"I will be heading out into the rain tonight, Master. I must meet someone regarding out services." She spoke rather quietly, barely audible despite the silence. Undertaker grinned.

"Of course you are, Dearie." He turned and began to walk away as her arm dropped back to her side. "Tell this 'someone' that our customer will not be dressed in red."

"Yes, sir."

She began to walk towards the door, leaving her hat on the desk by the window. However, she paused, suddenly realizing that she may be walking right into her death. Breathing deeply, she spoke.

"My name is Ebony...sir." She said, slowly adding the sir on the end. Undertaker paused with a 'hm' and turned to her, but the door was closed and she was gone.

"Well, dearie, I guess your desk label isn't Dearie anymore." Undertaker said with a giggle.

* * *

The battle had already begun. Grell and Sebastian stood opposite one another, trying to figure out each other. Ciel waited for action, knowing he had already given the order to kill Grell, and that adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Madame Red was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her body and soaking her in the crimson liquid. Ciel was partly surprised no one had come to the scene yet; surely someone had to have heard something.

He wondered if Sebastian could kill this 'Grim Reaper' or if this being was stronger than him. There was the strong possibility that they could be perfectly on par with each other. Regardless, Ciel decided to ignore the battle and walked over to Madame Red, putting his jacket on her dead body. Sebastian and Grell quickly launched into action, taking their battle to the top of two buildings. Grell attacked Sebastian with his head and then proceeded to slice him with his scythe, which quickly caused the silhouette figure atop the building across from them to launch into action. As Sebastian's "cinematic record" opened and Grell became annoyed, a rose roughly sliced Grell's cheek, causing him to notice the female behind him.

"I have arrived."

He quickly jumped away as Sebastian attacked him, appearing behind him beside the female. Sebastian removed his coat, speaking of a technique. However, he looked to the female beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It 'tis none of your business, Black Butler of the Phantomhive Manor. Simply understand," She drew a second rose and aimed it at the red-haired Grim Reaper. "His death is my purpose."

Sebastian vanished within seconds and attacked Grell, throwing his coat into his scythe and then proceeding to kick him in the face several times. She blinked in shock as Sebastian grabbed Grell's scythe and pinned Grell down. He started the chain-saw, and raised it above his head.

However, these efforts were quickly prevented by William T. Spears whom introduced himself hurriedly. With a sweatdrop, she sighed heavily and threw the rose down the opposite side of the house, watching as it landed in a puddle on the ground. Her eyes observed it quietly, before looking to Ciel who had noticed her presence. She vanished and reappeared at his side, her coat removed and being placed over Ciel's chilled body. He blinked and sweat-dropped at her for a moment.

"Estelle, what is your business here?" He demanded, the eye with the Faustian Seal within it looking very odd to her.

"Simply to keep you away from a cold." She stated, touching his dripping navy blue hair. She was somewhat annoyed that the fight had ended so quickly after it had begun and she had had no real chance to protect the boy in the way she had wanted to, but she had managed to arrive in time to prevent a cold which she decided was good enough.

Ciel probably hadn't realized it or even wanted it, but she had become attached to him and possibly formed a bond. Maybe it was that he understood her pain of being lonely, and unable to become attached to others in fear of being hurt once more. Or maybe it was because she didn't allow herself to become attached to others and she had finally allowed that with Ciel. She sure didn't know, but she had an odd desire to protect him and she couldn't help but follow it.

William listed Grell's wrongs while he stood upon his head, pushing up his glasses at least twice. William noticed her and narrowed his eyes.

"You, Ebony, remain away from both me and Grell. You know what you have been sentenced to."

"Yes, William, I am aware."

He grabbed Grell and began to walk away. Sebastian threw the death scythe at him, and William caught it.

"I must be leaving, Master Ciel. Goodbye." With that, Ebony vanished.


End file.
